Sweet Surprise
by closetdensishipper
Summary: A (belated) Densi Valentine's Day story. "Kissing the frosting off her skin had honestly been little more than a tender gesture to calm her. But Deeks hadn't missed the way her mouth had slightly parted and the blaze of heat that flashed in her eyes. She'd been turned on."
1. Chapter 1

_Well, this turned out to be some kind of Valentine's Day smut novella. It's very long, which is why I'm posting it as two chapters, even though it's just one gigantic one-shot. And this took a very long time to write, which is why it's being posted over a week after Valentine's Day. But I hope it's worth the read. Enjoy._

_Special thanks to aprylynn for reading this over and to hermionesmydawg for inspiring part of this story and pushing me to finish it. _

_I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. _

* * *

It can't be _that _difficult.

Kensi was standing in front of a glass case loaded with a vast array of organic sweets, some gluten free, others vegan, all delicious if you asked Deeks. She had decided to stop into this specific bakery after he'd droned on and on about it for almost an hour during a recent stakeout. Ever since he had jumped on the clean food diet bandwagon he'd been trying to convince her to at least switch out some of her fake sugary treats for "higher quality" alternatives.

She hadn't budged yet and honestly didn't intend to anytime soon, but with Valentine's Day just around the corner, she thought she could at least surprise him with a small cake. After all, even if she strongly dislikes this "Hallmark Holiday," and would prefer to ignore the day entirely, she knows Deeks is planning something romantic.

So her plan was to gift him the cake; she was also planning on buying her favorite Chocolate Decadence cake (or as Deeks calls it, Death by Sugar Shock), from her top-of-the-list bakery to have as a back-up when the organic option inevitably tastes awful.

But as she glanced over the cake offerings, almost choking at the astronomical prices, she strongly doubted the organic cake could actually even pass as dessert. So she decided she'd attempt to bake one herself. She's eaten enough of it in her lifetime to know how it's supposed to taste. And she's a smart girl; she can follow directions and measure out simple ingredients. Besides, she argued with herself, a homemade cake is more meaningful, could say more than any of the words she'll inevitably have a hard time getting out.

So she left the bakery without placing an order and instead searched her phone for chocolate cake recipes. She found one that looked easy enough and had hundreds of reader reviews saying things like, "The most delicious cake I've ever made" and "So simple and easy. My young daughter and I made this together and it turned out perfectly."

Her track record in the kitchen might not be stellar, but if hundreds of people, including a child successfully baked this cake, then so could she. After all, she's Bad-ass Blye, Kick-ass Kensalina, even Wonder Woman, as Deeks likes to remind her on a regular basis; she'd been taught to believe that she can do anything she puts her mind to and she simply doesn't know how to fail.

"It'll be a piece of cake," she thought as she snorted at her own joke.

* * *

Deeks knew she was up to something. Kensi Blye may be a great agent and can usually hold her own when assuming a cover on the fly, but she can't lie to him and is equally terrible at trying to hide something from him, especially now. So even though he saw right through her attempts to covertly plan a Valentine's surprise, he pretended to play along, mostly because she was just so adorable.

That meant he'd agreed when she suggested that he go surfing Saturday morning. But in true Marty Deeks fashion, he had to push her to see how far she'd take this charade. First he tried to convince her to spend a romantic morning in bed instead, offering to make her breakfast complete with chocolate chip pancakes and bacon and her favorite donuts. She turned his offer down flat without blinking an eye.

He pressed further, pulling her into his arms and whispering in a low voice exactly how he would wake her up that morning if he wasn't getting up early to catch the morning waves. She'd blushed deeply, sputtering how he could do that any morning and still stubbornly insisted that he should go surfing.

But when she much-too-casually started asking about his plans for the rest of Saturday, wondering if he would be gone much of the day and when he thought he'd be back, he almost broke his own cover. He had to rely on his very best undercover skills to not laugh at her or just flat out call her on her terrible acting. He knew if he did either of those things though, that any romantic intentions he'd had for Saturday would be dead in the water.

And not having a naked Kensi in his bed on Valentine's Day just wasn't an option. So he backed off and simply told her he already had plans that would keep him busy most of the day and that he'd bring dinner back with him.

The palpable relief that spread across Kensi's face and the almost shy smile that followed was all he needed to just let the whole thing drop. Clearly, whatever she's planning means a lot to her and he would never do anything to ruin that. And if he's being honest with himself, no one had ever gone to such extraordinary efforts to surprise him. Kensi would tease him for being a girl, but now he can't wait for Saturday.

* * *

Saturday morning arrives and Kensi pretends to still be fast asleep when Deeks wakes up ridiculously early to catch the morning swells. She feels him press a soft kiss to her forehead as he whispers "Happy Valentines" before leaving. She struggles to hold back the smile that fights to grace her lips at his sweet gesture; rolling her eyes at herself, she's still surprised at how easily she turns into a love-struck teenager around Marty Deeks.

Groaning loudly, she drags herself out of bed as soon as she hears him lock the front door. She wants to be gone by the time he returns to shower and change so she doesn't have to keep up this pathetic cover. What's worse, she knows he's already figured her out; she can't decide if she's really annoyed with him or just really happy that he played along.

But it's Valentine's Day after all and even when she's annoyed with him, she's still not immune to his charms. Which is especially true when she walks out to the living room and finds a simple yet colorful bouquet of flowers on the dining room table, accompanied by a pink cardboard box containing her favorite donuts. And she finds herself once again grinning like an idiot.

Grabbing a donut and pouring herself a mug of coffee, Kensi hurries to the bathroom to get ready. Once showered and changed, she grabs the now less than full box of donuts (because she has a lot to accomplish in a small amount of time and she'll need the energy) and heads out the door on her mission to pick up all the ingredients she needs for the cake.

Unfortunately, her little shopping expedition takes much longer than she planned. It's not her fault she never shops for actual ingredients; buying the finished product is just that much easier. By the time she arrives back at Deeks' apartment, she's already running behind schedule and is feeling more than a bit flustered.

The remainder of the afternoon continues to snowball, culminating in two deflated and underbaked cake layers and one very frustrated and pissed off Kensi Blye. She doesn't fail at anything, but she really should have known better. Her stubborn nature had won out over common sense and had convinced her she could bake this damn cake.

What had she been thinking? Now she doesn't have a gift for Deeks, the kitchen's a disaster and any sweet and sentimental emotions she'd allowed herself to feel about Valentine's Day had collapsed just as quickly as the cakes had when she'd removed them from the oven. "Stupid holiday," she mutters as she surveys the mess she's made.

The only thing worthwhile out of this whole disaster that she's managed to accomplish is a bowl of creamy and fluffy chocolate frosting. It might be the best frosting she's ever tasted, if she does say so herself, and she's been sneaking licks from the spatula, unable to stop herself from going back for more. So now there's no cake to frost; but even if the cake had survived there wouldn't be nearly enough frosting. What an epic fail.

She needs to regroup, come up with a Plan B. She only hopes she has enough time to clean up the kitchen, grab a shower and then track down a replacement cake at the last minute, all before Deeks gets home. Deciding to tackle the kitchen first, she starts to furiously wash the counter-tops. She curses loudly when only seconds later she hears Deeks voice ringing out from the front door.

* * *

He has to have been gone long enough. Deeks had managed to stay away most of the day, making his purchases while just about driving himself crazy trying to guess this surprise Kensi has planned for him. Grabbing the bags and locking his truck, he climbs the stairs to his apartment. As he unlocks the front door, he calls out, "Kensalina! I'm home…" The last word dies on his lips though as he hears Kensi utter a loud, "Shit!" from the direction of the kitchen.

Dropping his bags near the front door, Deeks makes his way through the apartment. Sounds of water running and more curses grow continuously louder until he's finally standing in the kitchen doorway. The entire space is coated in white and brown powder and used bowls and utensils are piled up in the sink. Kensi's back is turned toward him but it looks as though she's desperately trying to clean up the mess.

"Kens..." He watches her spin to face him, hair whipping around, half of it falling out of an already haphazard ponytail. With wide eyes and a sheepish look on her face, she blurts out, "I tried to bake a cake…" She gestures wildly around the kitchen; his gaze follows hers, finally landing on two very sad looking layers of chocolate cake still in the pans and resting on the stove top.

"Why would you…" He trails off because he can't even finish his thought. All he can think is why in hell would she try to bake a cake? In all the years he's known her, she's not even attempted to actually bake cookies (and warming up pre-baked snickerdoodles in the oven definitely does not count). Leave it to Kensi Blye to choose a cake as her first baking experiment.

"I wanted to surprise you with a cake from that organic bakery you keep talking about, but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't buy a cake that might not even taste like cake." He's trying desperately to keep a straight face, hoping he's being somewhat successful.

She rushes on, words tumbling from her mouth, "So then I had the brilliant idea to bake one for you, because it can't be that hard and it would be more special than just buying one and it seems like something a girlfriend would do on Valentine's Day."

She sounds like him now, rambling in an attempt to cover up her emotions. But he can read them in her eyes; a mix of discouragement and insecurity. But the fire and intensity that defines his Kensi is still there, burning brightly. For a brief moment he wonders if there might be something else, something deeper going on here, but he has no clue what that might be and clearly now's not the time to push.

Giving her a moment to compose herself, he allows his gaze to travel over the rest of her, taking in the mess she's made of herself. Her black yoga pants now resemble dalmatian fur with white splotches of flour all over and one of his LAPD t-shirts is dusted heavily with cocoa powder. Dragging his eyes back to her face, he smirks when he spots what he assumes must be chocolate frosting smeared on her cheek and corner of her mouth.

"Deeks… say something." She's almost pleading with him and he can see that she hasn't been able to rein in the emotions. If anything, she's becoming more frazzled. "God Deeks, it's just... it's been so long since I've even thought of Valentines' Day as anything other than another stupid holiday. And I was so determined to make this special…"

Deeks isn't about to let her be angry with herself, not today and especially not over a cake she wanted to bake just for him. Taking a step toward her, he gently tucks some stray wisps of hair behind her ear. Without saying a word, he cups her face with both of his hands and gently kisses her cheek where he had spotted the smudged frosting, darting his tongue out slightly to lick up the sugary chocolate. Moving quickly to her lips, he just as gently kisses away the frosting at the corner of her mouth.

Pulling back slightly, he waits for her to open her eyes, "Kens, just the fact that you wanted to do something for me makes it special. You didn't have to try to bake me a cake…" She huffs a sigh and looks away.

Deeks guides her gaze back to him as he continues, "But I love that you tried, even if it didn't turn out perfectly." She answers with a small smile, but it's not enough for him.

"So that frosting is pretty amazing though, yeah? You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

She attempts a glare, but a grin fights to replace the frown that had been on her face for far too long. Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, she playfully shoves him in the shoulder. "I'll have you know I made the frosting, too. From scratch."

"Really? You_ made_ the frosting?" He's more than a little shocked; the tiny bit of frosting he'd just kissed off her was like a little taste of chocolate heaven.

Kensi rolls her eyes at him again, this time out of pure annoyance. Sighing heavily, she doesn't even bother firing back a response. Instead, she returns to the monumental task of cleaning the kitchen.

Deeks, however, hasn't moved; his shock over Kensi's frosting-making abilities is quickly turning to awe. He has no idea how she managed to make such perfection but she's definitely doing it again, soon.

But now he has to figure out a way to swipe some frosting from her. Kensi doesn't share sugar and chocolate willingly, even with him. And even if it _is_ Valentine's Day, and she technically made it for _his_ cake, he's going to have to use all his charms to get anywhere near that bowl**.**

But something's telling him it may be easier than he initially the frosting off her skin had honestly been little more than a tender gesture to calm her. But Deeks hadn't missed the way her mouth had slightly parted and the blaze of heat that flashed in her eyes. She'd been turned on.

And now he's especially thankful his girlfriend hadn't wanted to go out for the traditional dinner at a fancy restaurant. They had planned to stay home all evening. So he has a smoking hot girlfriend and a bowl of chocolate frosting just waiting to be enjoyed. What more could he want?

Coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, he pulls her flush up against his chest. "Deeks! What are you…" Nuzzling her neck, he places a delicate kiss behind her ear, smirking as she automatically melts against him, relaxing into his embrace.

"So I've been thinking... since you've had all afternoon to _sample_ that heavenly frosting," he murmurs huskily against her skin, "I think it's only fair I get my turn."

She only hums in response, her neck falling to the side as he continues to pepper kisses up and down her slender column.

"But I'd really like to taste more of it… on you."

* * *

The story continues in "chapter 2." Have no fear; sexy times ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Before she has a chance to respond, Deeks spins Kensi to face him then walks them backward until her hips press into the counter-top. Leaning down to nuzzle her neck, he pulls the bowl of chocolate heaven closer to them. As her head tips back, Deeks dips his fingers into the creamy frosting, then slowly spreads it down her neck. Starting at her collarbone, he licks and sucks his way back up to her jaw, getting lost in the delicious combination of sugar and delicate skin.

Kensi's breath hitches as he sucks at a particularly sensitive spot. "Deeks…" she breathes, trying to get his attention. He reluctantly pulls his mouth away from her neck, raising an eyebrow in a silent question. She smirks up at him, pointing at his nose, "You kinda got a little…" She kisses his nose softly, then his mouth. He hungrily responds to her, running his tongue along her lower lip in attempt to deepen the kiss.

He feels her mumble against his lips; "Bedroom..." is what he thinks she says. He breaks the kiss, adamantly shaking his head. Tracing the outline of a bra strap, he follows it down, then up and over the curve, brushing against the swell of her breast. His voice is low and husky as vivid memories flash through his mind. "Ever since that afternoon a month or so ago when you first surprised me with your cornflower blue lacy things,* I can't walk into this kitchen without getting hard." Licking his lips, he stares down at her, "We're doing this here."

Yanking his shirt up and over his head, he tosses it to the floor, then does the same with Kensi's. He reaches around to her ponytail, carefully pulling the band from her hair, freeing her long dark waves to cascade down over her shoulders. Skimming his hands down her arms to her waist, he tugs on her yoga pants, pulling them down her long legs and helping her step out of them.

Encircling her in his arms, he dips his mouth to her shoulder, planting kisses as his hands ghost up her back. His fingers search for and then unhook the clasp of her bra. He tugs the material away from her skin, revealing her perfect breasts and already hard nipples. He openly stares at her; no matter how many times he's seen her naked, he always finds himself completely captivated.

He hears Kensi clear her throat, snapping him out of his daze and he looks up to see amusement shining in her eyes. She softly runs her fingers all over his bare chest, teasing and tickling him, but also distracting him. And he's not going to be sidetracked by the very woman he's about to coat in chocolate frosting and then lick clean.

Grasping her wrists, he sweeps her arms slightly behind her, placing her hands on the edge of the counter-top. "You need to keep your hands to yourself, Miss Blye," he playfully admonishes her.

Hooking his fingers into the top of her panties, he tugs at them, ever so slowly sliding them down her legs. He crouches down as he continues to tug the material down further, finally removing them from around her feet.

Lifting his head, Deeks finds himself eye level with her naked, perfectly waxed pussy. He blows a breath of air directly on her core, just to tease her. But when he hears a deep groan come from above, he absolutely has to taste her now. Grabbing her hips, he buries his nose in her smooth skin while expertly thrusting his tongue between her already wet folds. Drawing his tongue upward slowly until he reaches her clit, he flicks against it over and over until he feels her tense under his hands.

Pulling away, he moves to stand up, gliding his fingers up her smooth, toned legs. Grasping her thighs, Kensi lets out a high-pitched yelp as he smoothly picks her up and places her on the counter-top. She manages to breathe, "You're such a tease" as he steps between her legs. Leaning down close to her ear, he nibbles on her earlobe, murmuring back, "I always deliver. You should know that by now."

With a devilish grin, Deeks reaches into the bowl again. He traces a path of the sugary treat across one side of her collarbone to the other, feeling her body shiver at his touch. Breathless gasps escape her mouth as his frosting-covered fingers travel down the valley between her breasts. Scooping up more frosting, he skillfully paints each breast, drawing tighter and tighter circles until he reaches her nipples, adding an extra thick layer of chocolate to each tight pink bud.

Admiring his work,he teases, "Jack Dawson's got nothing on me. I mean, you painted with chocolate frosting...it's a masterpiece."Glancing up at Kensi, he's not even sure she heard him. Her eyes are blazing with desire but she seems lost in a daze already. Somehow she manages to lock eyes with him and he watches as she arches backward, placing her full weight on her one hand as she brings the other up to tangle in his hair.

Just as he's about to remind her about keeping her hands to herself, she impatiently tugs on his curls and growls his name. He knows she won't beg, at least not yet, but he can't keep teasing her; she'll eventually take charge if he doesn't act soon.

He lets Kensi tug his head closer to her chocolate coated body and his tongue finds her skin again, licking the path of frosting that stretches across and down her chest. She arches into him and her fingers thread through his hair as he moves his mouth to her breast. His tongue traces the circles his fingers painted on her moments ago. Closer and closer his tongue spirals, but just as he's about to reach her nipple, he pulls back and travels over to her other breast.

Kensi whines impatiently above him, yanking a bit harder on his locks, but he ignores her for now. He hears her mutter, "fucking tease," and he smirks against her skin as he continues to lick circles round and round. As he closes in again on her nipple, he finally lightly flicks his tongue across the thick layer of frosting, but he barely grazes her tip.

As he pauses to savor the sweetness of the frosting melting in his mouth, Kensi impatiently tugs him back into her soft curves, growling, "Come. On. Deeks." He's well aware he's teasing her, but he also knows exactly what she wants. And he finally gives it to her as he fully closes his mouth around her tight bud. Greedily he sucks at her warm flesh while rolling his tongue across the taut peak. And Kensi's low, needy moan turns into a gasp as he carefully bites down on the sensitive skin. Releasing her with a pop, he repeats his erotic assault on her other nipple.

Leaving her breasts, he peppers kisses all along her naked skin as he makes his way back up to her mouth, kissing her deeply. Kensi responds with fierce passion, kissing him just as deeply, greedily devouring the taste of the rich chocolate frosting on his tongue.

She whimpers as he pulls his mouth from hers and with her eyes still closed, she reaches blindly for his belt buckle. Her shaky hands tug desperately at it as soon as she grasps it. But Deeks grabs her hands and again returns them to the counter-top. "I'm not finished with you yet," he softly growls against her neck.

Using his mouth to continue tormenting her body, he trails wet, open-mouthed kisses down her taut stomach, stopping to circle her belly button with his tongue. His kisses trail lower still, inching closer and closer to the smooth silky skin and her wet heat.

His hands follow in his mouth's wake, fingertips skimming over soft skin, then gliding along her slender legs. As Deeks kneels down in front of Kensi, he lifts her shaky legs and places her feet on his shoulders.

Before sinking his tongue into her again, he sneaks a glance at her. This is one of his most favorite views of Kensi, looking up at her from between her thighs, watching her head fall back in abandon as his mouth and tongue work to bring her to ecstasy.

Desperate to taste her again, he parts her folds with his fingers and drags his tongue along the length of her wet, smooth skin. Up and down he licks, over and over, stopping to push his tongue into her entrance just often enough to tease her.

Kensi's hips rise and fall in rhythm with his tongue and her moans grow stronger as he continues to lick her. She gasps loudly as his tongue flicks over her clit and he inches a finger into her wet heat. One of her hands reaches out to tangle in his hair, holding him in place as she writhes almost uncontrollably.

Her legs begin to shake as he pushes a second finger into her, deep. His tongue continues to pulse and swirl around her clit and he feels her clench around his fingers as they methodically stroke her walls. He knows she's close; he bites gently down and she comes, hard and loud with a deep rolling groan.

Softly rubbing circles with his thumb where his tongue had just been, he helps her ride out the ebbing waves. She releases her hold on his hair, letting Deeks rise to his feet. Leaning down to wrap her in his arms, he pulls her up and holds her still shaking body against his chest, tucking her head under his chin.

Breathing deeply, he's honestly content right now. Not fully satisfied of course, and he's got a raging hard on to prove it. But he's just fulfilled a fantasy he didn't even know he had. Licking frosting off Kensi's body and then pleasuring her to orgasm was one of the most erotic experiences of his life. He's pretty sure neither one of them will forget their first Valentine's any time soon.

As he feels Kensi's breathing start to even out and senses that she's finally returned to the present, he pulls back slightly to look at her. She's slowly coming out of her post-orgasm daze; her cheeks are flushed and a lazy smile plays at her lips.

But as she catches his gaze, her eyes quickly flash with lust and her hands dart out to his belt, unbuckling it quickly and tearing his jeans open. Shoving his jeans along with his boxers down past his hips, letting them gather at his feet, she reaches out to grasp him. Evidently Kensi's not finished making memories.

"A little greedy, are we," he gasps. He's reeling a little at how quickly she's turned the tables on him. But her slender fingers wrapped around his hard member and her seductive voice purring, "It's your turn now," has him catching up quickly.

She starts to stroke him; her fingers gliding down his silky skin sends shock waves through his body. Reaching his tip, she squeezes, using one finger to slowly spread the escaping beads of moisture. He groans as she licks her lips; she's staring intently at his fully engorged cock and he hears her murmur, "I didn't get to lick anything yet."

That does it; as amazing as it is when she uses her hands on him, stroking and pumping a steady rhythm, or when her mouth surrounds him, sucking hard and taking him all in, that's not what he wants right now.

"Do you think you can stand?" he rasps out.

Biting her lower lip, she nods her head as she looks up at him, "Yeah I think so…"

That's all he needs to hear. He pulls Kensi's hand off his dick and her ass off the counter-top, planting her feet on the floor. Quickly stepping out his jeans and boxers, he spins her around, gathering her flush up against his chest. His hands glide up her body to palm her breasts, which are still slightly messy from the frosting. Greedy fingers massage her flesh, pulling and twisting her nipples; the delicate touch of earlier is gone, replaced by urgency.

Kensi's arm winds up his body, her hand coming to rest at the nape of his neck. Pulling on his curls, his lips are brought down to meet hers in a searing kiss. She opens her mouth and Deeks wastes no time slipping his tongue in to meet hers. When her ass wiggles against his erection, he can't wait any longer.

Removing her hand from his neck, he places both of her hands back on the counter-top and leans her forward. Grabbing her hip tightly with one hand, he uses his other to run a finger through her folds. Damn, she's wet and ready again. He grabs his cock and guides it to her entrance, teasing for a moment.

She whines impatiently, and they both groan loudly as Deeks fully pushes into her with one stroke. His hand moves to grab her other hip and he holds on to her tightly as he begins to thrust. She pushes back against him, inviting him deeper into her tight heat, over and over.

He's so close to rocketing over the edge, and he can hear Kensi is, too. Her breathless gasps and deep moans are coming closer and closer together. And she's stopped pushing back against him, letting him have full control of the pace. In the midst of his relentless thrusts, he spots her hand slipping down between her thighs. Leaning into her, he grabs her hand and shoves it back onto the counter-top. He rasps in her ear, "I've got you."

She whimpers and nods her head. His fingers quickly find her clit, rubbing the already sensitive skin. It doesn't take much as she's still feeling the effects of her first orgasm. He feels her tense and her walls clench down on his cock as she gasps his name.

His own orgasm is coming fast, the tightness and tension at almost unbearable levels. He thrusts hard and deep twice more and his head collapses onto her shoulder as he finally lets go, pulsing deep within her.

* * *

They're both completely exhausted and he knows if they don't sit down soon, they'll both simply collapse. Pulling her into him, he backs up until he hits the wall. Sliding down, he pulls her down with him, cradling her in his lap.

Neither speaks for awhile, both trying to catch their breath and allow their heartbeats to return to normal.

But it's Deeks who finally breaks the silence, "I think the kitchen is now my favorite room in this apartment. And just for the record, you can make that frosting anytime, no need to bother with a cake."

Kensi snorts in reply then quietly murmurs, "Definitely the best Valentine's I've ever celebrated. Thank you for not making a big deal out of today. I know you wanted to do more, but the flowers and donuts were perfect; they made me feel special without going over the top."

"So are you going to tell me the real reason you hate Valentine's?"

"Um, I don't hate it, per say."

He scoffs, "Okay… so strongly dislikes."

She stalls; she really doesn't want to answer the question, especially now. "You know…" she starts to trace her fingers over his chest, running them into his hair. "I didn't get to play with the frosting…"

"Kens…" he knows what she's trying to do.

"Why do you get to have all the fun," she exaggerates a pout, mimicking a look he's perfected.

Deeks just shakes his head in amusement. "I think you definitely enjoyed yourself, Kensalina." But he's not letting her off this easily, "Kens… Spill it." He knows she's not telling him something.

She sighs. They've been opening up to each other more, telling each other bits and pieces of their pasts that they've never trusted to share with anyone else. So she supposes she should tell him about this.

"Jack proposed on Valentine's. So it became another holiday that I thought he forever ruined. Back then, I still wasn't a hopeless romantic, but I have to admit I liked the sweet gestures; the flowers, the candy, a stuffed teddy bear wearing a Marine's uniform."

"He made reservations at a very exclusive restaurant and proposed in front of everyone. I wasn't happy about it at all and almost told him to close the box and ask me later when we weren't being watched by so many people. But then he looked so happy and so nervous; I just couldn't do that to him. So I said yes, everyone cheered. The restaurant treated us to a bottle of champagne."

She takes a steadying breath, " We never had the chance to celebrate another Valentine's together. He was deployed, and then he was gone. So Valentine's became another holiday to just ignore entirely."

"But now it's different…" Deeks partially asks, mostly states.

"Yes, now it's different. And now I really wish I hadn't ruined the cakes."

He smirks, "Why, because you really want cake now?"

She glares and rolls her eyes but can't stop the smile.

"Kens, I told you I know you better than you think. I picked up your favorite chocolate cake from your favorite bakery while I was doing my best to stay busy and away from the apartment today."

She shoves him in the shoulder, much harder than she has in a very long time. "You're an ass! I can't believe you didn't tell me when I started freaking out over the cake!" Her eyes are flaming with irritation, bordering on real anger; she definitely doesn't appear to be teasing.

Holding up his hands defensively, he tries to explain, "I was going to, but the frosting distracted me. It's really your fault; you made it and then had to smear it all over your face. And then I had to kiss it off, and well you know…"

She just continues to glare at him.

"Okay…" he drawls. "Just let me go get your cake." He slides her off his lap, handing her his t-shirt to put on while he slips into his jeans.

He retrieves the bags he'd dropped at the front door when he first arrived home, before the afternoon took a very interesting turn. Walking back into the kitchen, he watches her eyes light up as he hands her the cardboard box from her favorite bakery. He just shakes his head and smiles.

Opening the box, already with a fork in-hand, she says before digging in, "I thought you said this cake would put me in a diabetic coma."

"I did and I'm probably right... but I also love the obscene moans you make when eating it," he says just as she moans ecstatically around a huge bite of cake.

She blushes deeply and mumbles around the cake and frosting in her mouth, "God, can you think of nothing else."

Allowing his gaze to travel over her body, he replies huskily, "Not likely, not while you're still half-naked and sticky-sweet from all that frosting." His fingers can't help but trail under the hem of the second t-shirt of his that she's worn today.

Her breath hitches as his fingers creep tantalizingly close to her center. Swallowing the cake and clearing her throat she hums, "You're right; I am all sticky. I might just need to take a shower before we eat dinner…"

Grabbing the cake from her hands and placing it on the counter, Deeks hauls her up from the floor. Picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder (which gives him a fantastic view of her naked, perfect ass), he strides purposefully from the kitchen toward the bathroom.

She's laughing and doesn't even want to attempt an escape. But Deeks swats her cheeks anyway. "Best Valentine's Day Ever," he whoops as they disappear into the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: *Cornflower Blue lingerie is a reference to another story I've been working on for quite awhile. The main purpose for including it in this story is to kick my butt into gear to finish it. :) Plus, I like that I've now created a world in which Densi happens to engage in sexy times a lot in the kitchen. It's a trend that just might continue in my writing. We'll just have to see...**


End file.
